newsradiofandomcom-20200214-history
Sweeps Week
"Sweeps Week" is the seventh and final episode of the first season of NewsRadio. Synopsis Lisa stops by Dave's office to "discuss the promos" (i.e. make out). Beth interrupts and points out that they should shut the blinds first. Lisa gets a message that her ex-boyfriend Stewart is calling to resolve the security deposit on the apartment they used to share. As Lisa goes to answer the call, Dave seems resentful that she still gets along will with her ex, who is also still popular with the other staff members. Jimmy tells Dave and Lisa about a symposium he recently attended, where he had his mind blown by a business "visionary" named Tom. He wants the station to do a live interview with Tom on the air. Dave assigns the job to Bill, who reluctantly accepts. As Dave gets annoyed by Stewart's repeated calls, Bill asks him if he has a special someone in his life. He had a girlfriend back in Wisconsin, Nancy, but it "sort of" ended when he moved to New York. Lisa questions him about how things "sort of" ended, thinking that he's holding something back, but given his feelings about her contact with Stewart, she encourages him to stay in touch with Nancy. Some time later, Dave wraps up a length phone call with her, and admits to Lisa that in the course of the conversation, she has "apparently" invited herself to visit Dave in New York and to stay at his place. The next day, Bill does in the on-air interview with Tom, but ends up doing most of the talking, not giving Tom a word in edge-wise. Nancy arrives at the office, hugging and kissing Dave as Lisa looks on. Dave later admits to Lisa that Nancy still thinks they are together, after he had left things somewhat open-ended when he left for New York. Tom returns for another try at an interview, but is quickly scared away by Bill, who claims that the man is a fraud. Nancy surprises Dave by dropping by and bringing pastries for everyone, but she later privately threatens to kill Lisa and Beth if they go after Dave. Dave promises Lisa that he will come clean with Nancy before she leaves that night. The next day, Dave admits to Lisa that he still hasn't broken up with Nancy, but he will before she leaves in the afternoon. Beth and Lisa discuss how crazy Nancy is, but the rest of the staff isn't convinced, only seeing her as very sweet and friendly. Catherine takes the next shot at interviewing Tom, only for him to reveal that his vision is simply about how computers will change the world, and he plans to get one for himself - Bill's suspicions were valid all along. Nancy returns again and goes to talk with Dave in his office. After a few seconds, she runs out, upset. Dave informs Lisa that he has told Nancy that he is now seeing Lisa. Nancy returns to say goodbye and express her hope that she and Dave can still be friends. As he walks her out, she blabs to the rest of the staff that Dave and Lisa have been having a secret affair. They quickly dismiss the claim, thinking it to be completely ridiculous. As Lisa asks Dave if he feels better about now having closure, she rushes to take another call from Stewart. Dave catches Tom at Bill's desk, typing on a computer, and he tells him to get out. 'Quotes' "Apparently..." -Dave, many times "I want to hear more about these fascinating... compootors of which he speaks." -Bill, regarding Tom P. Baxter Credits Main Cast Dave Foley as Dave Nelson Stephen Root as Jimmy James Andy Dick as Matthew Brock Maura Tierney as Lisa Miller Vicki Lewis as Beth Joe Rogan as Joe Garelli Khandi Alexander as Catherine Duke Phil Hartman as Bill McNeal Guest Stars Janeane Garofalo as Nancy Bill Geisslinger as Tom Baxter Trivia In-Universe Bill has 22 years of experience in interviewing, as mentioned by Jimmy and himself. Dave and Lisa have been dating for two months at the time of this episode. Stewart would eventually appear in Season 2. Production Janeane Garofalo and Andy Dick had previously co-starred together on The Ben Stiller Show.